


Our Own Story

by sambaenim



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cheap 2Park, Cheap Ongniel, Jinhwi Fic Fest Round 1, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambaenim/pseuds/sambaenim
Summary: Fast-forward to year 2019 where almost everyone already moved on from Wanna One's disbandment. Lee Daehwi is now a member of Brand New Music's month old boy group. Bae Jinyoung is set to debut with a boy group from C9 Entertainment.Lee Daehwi is as excited to hear from Jinyoung as Jinyoung is nervous for their debut showcase.A conversation that takes them to memory lane.





	Our Own Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for Jinhwi Fic Fest Round 1. Prompt #56 - Hi Hello - Day6
> 
> This took me so long but here comes a fluff for you guys.

"Tell me, just once, did you really not feel anything for him? Like? Not even once?" the guy beside Jinyoung asked while panting. They've been practicing the choreography of the song they will perform on their debut showcase, his second debut.

"Let's stop talking about him. You messed up this part. You need to get this part on point. It's our first live performance so don't think about anything else and practice on that part, okay?"

Jinyoung is not the leader of the group but he's more experienced than his members so they listened to him  when he gives advices like this.

It has been eleven months since the last day Jinyoung stood on a stage surrounded by a lot of people, a lot of Wannables.

"You could rest for now until tomorrow. Don't go out without me or I will confiscate your phones. Understand?" their manager looks at all of the members. "Jinyoung, your phone keeps on ringing. Go pick it up, I think it's important."

Their group's manager is his manager back when Wanna One was still promoting. He has been with Jinyoung since the start of that survival show which felt like the longest roller coaster ride in Jinyoung's life. The look on his face made Jinyoung nervous but the manager gave him a reassuring smile. "Go on, someone's worried"

Jinyoung, confused,  bowed at the older and left the room. _Did something happen at home?_

**16 missed calls - My Daehwi ❤**

"Hey, I was pra-", "Hyung! I saw it! Your teaser! I saw you on it! Woojin hyung said your rapper needs more work but he only heard like a line, which is weird since I didn't notice it because I was waiting for your line to come out. I need to write you a song, really. I got all the melodies arranged in my head. You better have a solo song in this mini-album."

At the mention of writing a song for him, Jinyoung could not help but to chuckle and blush. "You already wrote me one, remember?"

"I mean, that's different. All the members sung it. I want to write a song just for you. You need to sing it solo, it will be yours to sing and I'll be working on it soon so people could hear your beautiful voice, understand?".

 _But I don't want to sing alone_.

"Besides, your voice needs to shine more. I mean it's already beautiful as it is, really. I just want to produce a song that you'll sing so I could listen to your voice at night when I can't sleep."

Jinyoung could not hide his smile. This person will not stop showering him with compliments as if it was their first time talking to each other like this. He remembered the first time he met Daehwi at the first recording of that survival show. He barely paid attention to him but made a mental note that Daehwi is that person with silver hair and blue sweater, a year younger than him and produced the song their group performed while he struggled with keeping eyecontact with people in his mediocre performance, at least that's what he remembered.

Daehwi started it all, that is what Jinyoung wanted to remember given that he's too shy to admit something as him smiling at the younger when they were preparing for _It's Me_ stage. His cool persona will never admit something as that. He wasn't sure why he smiled at the center guy but something about the younger's bright aura that made him smile. Then the fact that Daehwi smiled back to him sparked something inside but he brushed it off a little later since he's too nervous that he's the center of F class.

The difference between the both of them, at that time, was Daehwi was really approachable. He still is much more approachable that Jinyoung. Jinyoung admits that but he loves the fact that Daehwi's bright personality complements his gloomy, unapproachable façade. Wanna One members even point out how they are the same person but they're two sides of the same coin.  

"Do you think I- I mean...Do you think we'll be able to pull it off, just like what we did?", Jinyoung asked, more to himself than Daehwi.

"Of course you will pull it off! What are you sulking about? Remember Gocheok Showcon? We watched it afterwards, right? You did extremely well, we did extremely well. I'm sure you'll do well again this time. You and I both know you've improved a lot."

Even when he already did this not long ago, the thought of people not loving his permanent group because they'll do badly or people not loving them because they're not Wanna One makes him want to just run away. But hearing the younger's voice somehow puts him at ease.

Jinyoung has been practicing really hard for this debut and been feeling anxious as if it was his first time debuting. He remembered everything from start to finish. Gocheok skydome holds a special place in his heart because that's where the eleven of them begin and ended. Thinking about it everyday, Jinyoung's heart swells and his eyes would glisten at the thought of what it would be like to be with the ten other people who have been through a lot and had received a great amount of love Bae Jinyoung didn't think he deserved, especially from his favorite person.

Jinyoung felt it again. He's been through with this. He's debuting now and he will see his brothers on stage once again. He will see Daehwi again on stage, his Daehwi.

It still feels like a dream to Jinyoung. From the moment his name was called as the tenth placer of the debuting group, Wanna One, to sleepless nights with ten hardworking people, to the last stages where every step felt like reading the end of a good book that you don't want to put down, he didn't want that moment to end but it did. He didn't realize it but Jinyoung's eyes were glistening as a bitter smile escape from him.

"Jinyoungie hyung, are you still there?"

"I miss you..." He absentmindedly said while rubbing his eyes out of tiredness and longing.

"Is this really Bae Jinyoung?". Daehwi chuckles and the strings in Jinyoung's heart did _that thing_ again. He misses this boy, this talented, bright, and lovely boy with whom  he spent his good and bad days with for one and a half years. Lee Daehwi, as much as Jinyoung didn't want to admit, has been a big part of him. It is one thing to say you miss someone but don't have time to see each other and tell a person you miss them to the point that you might cry when you see them. Jinyoung is the latter. This week has been long and tiring for Jinyoung.

"I miss you, too". Daehwi broke the silence.

"Of course you do!". His smile is all way up to his ears. "Who wouldn't miss his favorite roommate, his favorite handsome hyung, and his favorite person?"

Jinyoung could not stop smiling. It hasn't really been this long since they last talked over the phone. Ever since their group disbanded, Jinyoung and Daehwi never stopped calling each other. His phone log is filled mostly with Daehwi's name. Even Minhyun and his parents couldn't rival Daehwi's records on Jinyoung's phone. Even his manager's daily reminders would be buried under Daehwi's messages.

"Do you want to go out tomorrow? It's my free day tomorrow". He's trying to conceal his excitement but Jinyoung couldn't stop tapping his foot at the idea of seeing Daehwi again. Just the thought of hugging him makes Jinyoung giddy all of a sudden. He likes putting his arms around Daehwi's small physique. The familiar scent he thought he'd get over after few months of not waking up on the same room with the younger, still lingers and now he just want to be in close proximity with him, his safe place.

"I can't, I need to finish some things tomorrow. My exams are coming and we got projects to do". The sad tone from Daehwi's voice made him stop tapping his foot. He's just too excited to see the younger but he's busy?

"Okay...I'll go back to the do-"

"I'm kidding! I got lots of free time tomorrow, too!".

Jinyoung smirked as Daehwi laugh at the thought that he pranked his hyung. Jinyoung knows it when the younger is trying to make a fool out of him. They had spend a long time together after all, even before their debut.

"It's okay. I'll just hang out with Jihoo-". Jinyoung is not going to let this opportunity pass.

"No, Woojin hyung said they'll hang out tomorrow since their exams are already over." He took the bait.

"Okay okay! Pink sausage hyungs and I could hang out together, then". Jinyoung will not let the younger live. He knows what his favorite dongsaeng is thinking. "They'll be discussing things, too. You know, college stuff. I bet that's really really important."

At this point, Jinyoung's smile got so bright that the people that passed by the hall keep looking at him. "Jinyoung's really happy, eh?" his manager called from behind. His manager knows him too well to know who's on the other line.

"Okay, okay. Let's hang out tomorrow. Do you know a new movie right now? Let's watch movies". Jinyoung likes watching movies, especially at times when he's with Daehwi.

Jinyoung has not been updated on the latest movies right now and he bets the younger doesn't know any new movies either. "Well...there's this one I really want to watch but I promised Seonho we will watch it together." Jinyoung smiled bitterly as he looked at his phone as if it's the other person he's talking to. _This kid is not really backing down_

They've done this too often for the past months now. They love torturing each other with updates on who they hang out with. Jinyoung is always on the receiving end given that Daehwi has always been the friendly type, Jinyoung would only know Daehwi hanged out with their other Produce friends on interviews and would later on would bombard Daehwi's phone with questions of why he didn't invite Jinyoung to join them.

"I wanted to but I would remember you have something going on in your school and I don't want to disturb you", Daehwi would always say. "But I was free that day!", Jinyoung was not free at days when Daehwi would hang out with their friends, ever.

"Can we do something else? We could try the restaurant that Daniel hyung suggested the last time we met. Remember?", Jinyoung cannot recall what his hyung said that day as he was too busy staring at Daehwi, who wouldn't stop twirling his fork over his pasta. They met three months ago since it was a double celebration of Minhyun's and Seongwu's birthday. Everyone cleared their schedule that time for the occassion, with each of their companies allowed them to. It was a private event that everyone prepared, even their managers were there not just to do their tasks but also to catch up with the friends they made during the whole ordeal of Wanna One.

"Do you want to go eat grilled pork tomorrow?" Jinyoung suggested. "Oh! Yes! Yes! It's been a while. I was really craving meat yesterday but I couldn't go out because I was finishing some school works. Stage design is not a joke, really. I couldn't get some things done the last month since we were on a tight schedule. Thinking about grilled pork now, I want to eat it right this moment." The excitement on Daehwi's voice makes Jinyoung's heart skip a beat, if that's even possible.

"I miss your cooking, by the way" It has been an hour since the phone call started and they still can't hang up on each other.

"The hyungs told me that, too. I can't really cook other dish right now besides ramen. Our comeback is months away but I'm still quite nervous. Our CEO will have another addition to their family by that time. I'm so excited, I even recommend some names they should name their new baby. "

Jinyoung cannot remember how he got back to his dorm as he was on the phone the whole ride and is now plunked in his room. He lets Daehwi fill him up with stories that he haven't heard before or updates on the people around him.

"You're not sleeping on me again, are you?" Daehwi's voice woke him up as he had started dozing off. "No, no keep talking" Jinyoung is already in his bed. His whole body is too sore for the day.

"So as I was saying, Guanlin and Seonho told me they're preparing for their debut too..."

Jinyoung missed this voice, he's gonna hear this voice tomorrow and he will finally see him again. Not on his phone screen, or their interviews or on their V lives, but in person. "Our Jinyoung hyung is really tired today, eh?"

"I'm not. I'm talking to you, why would I be tired?" Jinyoung's sleepy voice betrayed him.

"You've worked hard today, Jinyoungie hyung" the younger said with a sweet caring voice which Jinyoung truly missed. They were talking to each other for hours now but Daehwi's voice make Jinyoung feels safe.

"I'll hang up now, see you tomorrow" Daehwi took the hint of Jinyoung's yawn as the stop of their conversation for today. "Okay, don't forget tomorrow. I'll be seeing you tomorrow, Daehwi-ah. I'm so excited" Jinyoung said half asleep.

"Good night, hyung. Rest now"

"Daehwi-ah, my Daehwi...I love you"

"I love you, too, hyung. Now sleep."  
\----------

How long has it been since the first time Daehwi and Jinyoung greeted each other awkwardly and exchange a few glances. Daehwi didn't think it would be meaningful that name be when it first escaped Daehwi's lips. "It's nice to meet you, Bae Jinyoung. I'm Lee Daehwi"

Daehwi just finished showering when a familiar blaring of sirens from his speaker started playing with that tall hyung's voice, he remember from being a JYP trainee, filling up the air. He's currently alone since his roommates decided to go out to get some snacks since they know Daehwi would take long to shower.

_You are you, I am me_

_We lived without knowing one another_

_But with a hello_

_Now it’s you and I_

_We’ve become a “we_ ”

Daehwi remembered the first time he listened to this song. July 2017 was a blurry month for him with all the preparations Wanna One did for their debut showcase. They were given some days off but it rarely occured for the months they spent together. It was one of those free times they had for a day and that day in July was not an ordinary day, at least for him.

Jinyoung and Daehwi were alone on the small room. Daehwi randomly streamed songs from that month because he wanted to be updated on music charts at least  since they don't have any free time to do other things which they normally do. Jinyoung was on his side looking kind of bored but that's just how he is, Daehwi got used to it.

"Let's listen to this", Jinyoung took over the ipad Daehwi was holding. Jinyoung absentmindedly clicked the one with the reddish cover. The first few seconds, Daehwi recalled as he continue to be entranced with the same song from back then, made Jinyoung scrunched his eyes. As the music progresses, Daehwi felt the familiarity of the voice and remembered that this group is from the company he previously trained into. "This is Da-"

Daehwi looked at Jinyoung who's bored face slowly brightening up. His smile slowly creeping in. "This song is good, are you not hearing this?" Jinyoung looked at Daehwi with a warm smile. Daehwi didn't know what Jinyoung was talking about because he got distracted by that bright smile. On a rare occassion like that time, Daehwi couldn't help but to stare at Jinyoung.

"C'mon, listen to it", Jinyoung's hand were cupping Daehwi's face as he try to concentrate on listening to the song that made Jinyoung smile.

_With an expression_

_Full of joy, you’re looking at me_

_And I go before you and I say again_

_A lovely phrase, Hi (Hello)_

Daehwi felt his ears went red. It's not unusual to see Jinyoung's face up close since they had gotten to the point that they slept on the same bed together ever since trainee days. But that day, Jinyoung's radiant smile and the lovely song they were listening to got him. It felt like someone brought a drum inside his chest and played with it. He got so happy that day, maybe because of the free time they had or the fact that a song could perfectly describe what he's been feeling for the past months. Daehwi smiled back at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung looked at him with a heart-melting smile he usually see Jinyoung's fans point out on social media sites.

Slowly, Jinyoung leaned his head towards the younger. Daehwi, entranced with that moment he as he was trying to save it on his memory, got startled by how close Jinyoung's small face was to him. Daehwi closed his eyes, breathing the sweet scent Jinyoung had that he really liked.

Jinyoung smile creep in as he saw Daehwi's face closer to him. He looked at the younger's lips that he's pretty sure was getting ready for his. He then lean in to kiss Daehwi's forehead as he felt that it wasn't the right time. _There will be a time for that._

Daehwi can't help but smile at that memory he treasured as he was listening to this special song. He keep on tapping his pen on a blank sheet of paper in front of his keyboard. Tonight he will compose something before he meet Jinyoung tomorrow. He will definitely write something that will bring back that smile, that smile is his favorite out of all the smile he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot ever in my life so I don't know if this one is good. I was planning to add a continuation but I think that deserves another storyline. I started this around July or August as a reply to the angsty Jinhwi bots on twitter and it turns out like this because of Jinhwi's friendship that looks so beautiful and so lovely. I sincerely hope that as much as we love Jinhwi together, let's view them individually as well. Please love Wanna One and their beautiful friendships as well. Good day!  
> p.s. I automatically picked a Day6 song because I'm a My Day and please don't forget to listen to them, too. They are amazing!
> 
> p.p.s. it would be nice if you leave comments! i accept healthy criticisms since I only got back to writting not long ago. Thanks!


End file.
